


From Dusk to Dawn

by White_Winter



Series: Warriors : One-shots [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Firestar's death from Sandstorm's perspective, Precious memories and times, Sandstorm isn't having the greatest day, Takes place during 'The Last Hope'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Winter/pseuds/White_Winter
Summary: Firestar gently stepped forward and my breath caught in my throat.'Oh how much I want you back…' I think sadly, my heart breaking in two.He softly pressed his muzzle against mine, and I closed my eyes. It felt like a warm green-leaf day, a ray of sunshine.When we finally pulled away, it was like that ray of sunshine was gone, a cold feeling left in it’s place.------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sandstorm's POV during Firestar's death
Relationships: Firestar & Brambleclaw (Warriors), Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Graystripe & Sandstorm (Warriors), Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Series: Warriors : One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	From Dusk to Dawn

It was dusk. 

The dark blue and purple sky flashed as lightning made its way through the clouds. I watched with horror filtering through my green eyes as the lightning made its strike, and I followed it to where Firestar and Tigerstar were fighting. 

My mate’s dark green eyes flashed with fury and rage, and I knew the fight was going to be over. Tigerstar’s amber eyes were glinting, but for once, they weren’t glinting with confidence, but fear. 

_ He knows he’s going to lose this fight...and he’s already accepted it.  _

Firestar was bleeding heavily from multiple scratches and even though Tigerstar was no less, my heart was heavy with concern. 

_ Please..please, anyone but him, oh Starclan I beg you.  _ I pleaded inwardly. 

I knew that I should stay positive, but it was just  _ so hard  _ when this scene is going into play in front of me. 

Satisfaction and glee filled through me as Firestar sank his fangs in Tigerstar’s jaw, and however much Tigerstar writhed and struggled, it was to no avail. 

The dark ginger leader dropped Tigerstar onto the ground, and the dark brown tabby who had caused so much pain and death was finally gone for good, as he faded from existence.

I could already feel the tension in the den easing off, but apparently good times never last long. 

The awakened lightning bolt struck down on the tree, and I could feel my mouth opening to yowl a warning. 

It struck a tree and the clearing erupted in flames. The fire was flickering in different shades of red, orange, and yellow, and I was frozen with shock, a turmoil storming inside of me. 

_ Oh why Starclan! Please be ok, my beloved.  _ My paws were stuck to the ground and I couldn’t do anything...as usual.

I had always felt that I was useless when it came to consoling people, or giving them advice or guidance. 

It was the one trait that I had always wished for, but my sharp tongue and brain without a filter when speaking, prevents that greatly. 

When he was plagued by unknown dreams, Cinderpelt was there. Not me. 

When he was new to the clan, Graystripe and Ravenpaw were there. Not me. 

When he needed guidance on what to do, Spottedleaf was there. Not me.

It was never me, and I was always helpless when the one most precious to me was suffering. 

I stared at the tree, as it went down with a thundering force. It smashed itself against the ground, and I wasn’t even aware of the scream leaving me. 

The whole disaster was gone before it even came, and ultimately coming to my senses, I yowled “Firestar!” and willed my paws to move. 

Sprinting over to the scene, I was greeted by the disastrous sight, and I saw a lump on the ground. 

_ No...No it can’t be! I won’t let it be!  _ I snarled inwardly, but the huddle of flame-colored fur was differing otherwise. 

I knew at once. 

It felt like my heart was torn into half, a piece of me torn away. Unyielding grief pent up inside of me, and a rush of helplessness flooded into my heart.

A heartbroken wail escaped me, breaking the shocked silence. Dashing forward, I buried my nose into my mate’s fur. 

His scent was almost too much to bear, and pushing forward I breathed as much as I could in. The familiar scent was so comforting and even though it had been mere moments since his death, the scent was already fading. 

It was too soon. 

“I told you to be careful, and to not waste your final life.” I whimpered softly, and feeling my clanmate’s stares of pity and grief directed toward me, I inhaled deeply and lifted my head up. 

Graystripe had padded up next to me, and brushed my flank with his tail. His amber eyes were bleak and filled with confusion.

_ He hasn’t even registered it...but then again, I don’t think I have either.  _ I think sadly. Feeling pretty numb, I was aware that the full effect was going to hit me later on. 

We both stood sadly, legs trembling and eyes stricken. Me and Graystripe were always good friends, but we felt united now, one being Firestar’s best friend, the other his mate. 

Squirrelflight and Leafpool, mine and Firestar’s daughters, came up on the other side of me, looking just as sorrowful. 

I blinked softly at them, and my daughters’ gently nuzzled me back. 

I leaned against Graystripe softly, and feeling another wail rising up in me, I choked it back, a sob erupting out in its place. 

Graystripe turned his head to face me, and I ducked my own, not willing to let anyone see me in this fragile state. 

Graystripe leaned down, and his hot breath ruffled the fur near my ears. “Let it all out.” he whispered.

That was all it took. 

Sobs came out, one by one, and I was choking on my own tears by the time I was done. Facing Firestar, I leaned over and closed his dark-green eyes one last time, and knowing that the next forest they’ll be reflecting will be Starclan’s. 

_ Let him be happy there, even though Spottedleaf will not be there to greet him.  _

I was always jealous and insecure, but when Spottedleaf had died for the second time, Firestar had lifted his head up. 

The battle raged around us, yowls and screams and cries filling my ears, but they were all tuned out as my own light green eyes met Firestar’s dark green. 

His gaze was filled with grief but still resolute as he looked at me. 

_ It was always you.  _

At that moment, I knew I wasn’t the second-best or anything. I was his lover, through life and death. He had always known...I just hadn’t believed. 

I felt like I was in my own world, filled with memories of our times and moments together. They were so precious, and I held them dear and close to me. 

When I was an apprentice and him a newly made warrior, and our run through the frost-filled forest and gleaming river. 

When he said  _ I love you  _ for the first time, and I had never thought I could be this happy. 

When our daughters were born, and the protectiveness he felt over us. 

He would have even fought all of Starclan if it meant protecting our family, and a warm feeling coursed through me. This was only one of the many, many reasons I loved him.

A gasp startled me out of my thoughts, and lifting my head up, through my tears, I saw a starry spirit rise. 

That familiar lean frame, dark-ginger fur, sparkling green eyes... _ It was Firestar.  _

A purr burst out of me as I stared at him, and at that moment, all I wanted was to go press up against him once more. 

I watched as his spirit turned and gazed at the clan again, and the rippling effect of everyone’s faces lighting up at the sight of their leader, or well, former leader again. 

Firestar blinked at Graystripe, and dipped his head to Brambleclaw, who was our deputy and now leader, since Firestar so clearly gave his blessing. 

Finally he turned to me, and I could see grief and longing find its way into his eyes. I knew my eyes looked exactly the same. 

Firestar gently stepped forward and my breath caught in my throat. 

_ Oh how much I want you back… _

He softly pressed his muzzle against mine, and I closed my eyes. It felt like a warm green-leaf day, a ray of sunshine. 

When we finally pulled away, it was like that ray of sunshine was gone, a cold feeling left in it’s place.

There were other spirits in the clearing, but I was only focused towards one and one only the entire time. 

After what felt like a couple seconds but was probably a couple minutes, the Starclan cats stood side by side, each shining in their own way. 

As one, they descended up to the stars, and the last thing I saw was a flash of ginger, and then they were gone. 

The ache was back now, and I knew it was never going to leave. 

Though as I watched Brambleclaw take charge, looking so alike but so different from Tigerstar at the same time, I knew Thunderclan was in safe paws. 

Brambleclaw, despite being Tigerstar’s son, was a wonderful cat, and was going to make an even more wonderful leader.

_ I guess Tigerstar’s looks were passed down to Brambleclaw, but his personality was left far, far behind.  _ I think wryly to myself. 

Breathing in deeply and exhaling, I laid down beside my mate for the vigil. Leaving my nose in his fur, I let our precious times flood my mind. 

I was old, older than most, and I knew it. Sooner or later, I will be joining Starclan too. 

Gazing up at the glimmering stars, I knew the brightest one was Firestar immediately, no doubt. 

_ It’ll be my time soon too, to find my place in the stars.. _

Firestar’s glorious reign was over, and now it was time for a new era. Bramble _ star’s  _ era, and Thunderclan would be okay. 

Turning my attention back to my mate, I sighed and laid my head on his. Even though the entire clan was keeping vigil, they gave me my space, which I was immensely thankful for. 

When I looked at the sky again, it was orange and yellow and pink, creating a beautiful blend. The sun’s rays were lighting up the green forest, and the chirping of the birds awoke us all. Every dusk brings the promise of a dawn. 

And it  _ was  _ dawn. 

A new dawn. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have suggestions for my next one-shot, drop them down below in the comments! 
> 
> Firestar : How did you feel during my death?  
> Sandstorm : I ... don't know, no one ever told me.  
> Firestar : Well, now you should know...right?  
> Sandstorm *nods vigorously* : I do, I do! I just finished reading :)


End file.
